


That Beautiful Blue

by Super_Saiyanerd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Saiyanerd/pseuds/Super_Saiyanerd
Summary: When he thought about how far he must have come, to have gone from a planet-destroying remorseless killer, to a father and lover of two beings full of kindness and sunshine, he always thought of blue.





	That Beautiful Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first piece for the site! Enjoy!

When he thought about how far he must have come, to have gone from a planet-destroying remorseless killer, to a father and lover of two beings full of kindness and sunshine, he always thought of blue. Not the blue of the Earth's daytime sky. Not the dark blue of the heavens once the sun, their sun, had set, as he gazed for that bright red star that remained one of the last clues his world had ever existed. Not the playful blue of the waves he gazed at as he watched his now 5 year old son play in without a care in the world. No, the blue he thought of was always HER blue.

He looked to his side, gazing at her alabaster skin. He knew its softness, he knew its taste, he knew its warmth. But no matter what, it always set something in him on fire, because it was something uniquely HER.

His eyes drifted to her hair, that bright blue mess that he had always found to be an eyesore and a gift to his eyes. In all his travels, he had never seen such a... Such a magnificent color. It was no wonder he loved to run his coarse, calloused fingers threw her bright mane.

He met her eyes, which weren't looking at him, but at the smiling boy that had been the product of some torrid sexual storm. Her eyes that held such light, such happiness everytime they solved an equation, everytime they finished analyzing the problems in the Gravity Chamber, every time they gazed at their son.

Everytime they gazed at him.

He'd never understand why she loved him, even after he'd destroyed her heart again and again. Maybe that was the reason they worked so well. Because she was as mad as he was.

Her blue gaze met his, shining with that same light. Her blue hair flowed against the wind, framing that alabaster, heart-shaped face. He turned his head and met his son's eyes, which were the same glorious blue as his mother's, and shone with that same shining light. 

Oh how he was lucky to have that in his life.

That beautiful blue.


End file.
